1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety covers for electrical outlets and, more specifically, to an outlet cover for electrical outlets that has a safety lock to restrict children from accessing the electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices are known to restrict children from accessing an electrical outlet. For example, a pronged safety plug may be inserted into an outlet. However, when it is desired to use the electrical outlet, the safety plug must be removed whereupon it may be misplaced and lost. Additionally, it is often difficult to grasp and remove the safety plug from the socket.
Other known devices utilize various enclosures or mechanisms to restrict access to an electrical outlet. These devices may be difficult to use, particularly for an elderly person; have removable parts that may become lost; and/or are not self-locking thereby requiring multiple steps in order to limit access to the outlet.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for continued improvement in the art of electrical outlet covers that have a safety lock to restrict children from accessing an electrical outlet. Further needed in the art is for an electrical outlet cover that this is self-locking. Still further needed is for an outlet cover that does not have any parts that need to be removed when locking or unlocking the outlet cover.